elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vilverin
Did some small corrections and added the Welkynd and Varla stones. Also: the article says that one "guaranteed random magical item" is to be found in Jalbert´s room, but when I played thru this dungeon I couldn´t find any magical items. Maybe I missed it, or maybe the original writer just got lucky? --Daudwire 20:25, 30 March 2006 (CST) :I did it at the start and did, in fact, get a scroll, I think, from the treasure box in his room. Like much of Oblivion, it is probably level-dependent as to just how powerful this magic item is. --Rhiadri 22:12, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::Definitely. I did it at a much higher level (18 I think) and got some really nice items, including an ebony helm of shielding in a chest towards the end. -- 22:44, 30 March 2006 (CST) Vilverin Wendesel Shouldn't there be an explanation on the Vilverin Wendesel area? I am stuck here, in the room with two pillars with pressure knobs (which open up side-rooms, most with skeletons). I cannot move forward, because of a locked grate, and the way back is also blocked. This might be a good one to expand on this page. The locked door needs a key, right? I wonder if the key is in one of the side rooms. Try opening them all and document your findings here. :The key is in an Ayleid cask, the closest to the door on the right side as you face it. It's notable that there is no actual 'closet' type area for it, the cask is simply in the small niche after the wall is raised (top right button if I remember correctly). Chirikov 17:35, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::So... the door is a Hard lock, the chest with the key is Average, I only have Open Easy for Alteration, and I ran out of lockpicks. I went to leave to buy lockpicks/a better spell, but the door had closed behind me. Now I think I'm stuck in this stupid room. Any way out? :::I was in the precise same situation, and I thought all is lost, but - the chest with the key was actually NOT locked at all. I played with 1.2 patch - GOTY Edition, so maybe it was corrected in the patch, or it automatically unlocks itself to prevent you from being stuck there. I have no idea. -- Azrael Statue Location? Where is the statue at?? I want to do the Collector quest and I can't find the damn thing. :It is in Vilverin Sel Sancremathi, on top of a pedestal in one of those tiny circular "intersection" rooms with four corridors connecting to it. \*\ Hellhound43 11:23, 31 December 2006 (CST) Ringleader i didnt find one and the only bandits were on the first level the rest was undead 21:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Return If you return after you've killed Jamber, a levelled undead will be found in there (a friend reported finding a "liche king"). Should this be mentioned? Grupa 'Zamamee (talk) 16:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Canousel the image link for the viverlin canousel is dead. 03:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC)